Talk:Facets (episode)
Telepathy? "Despite his species having been indicated in TNG as resistant to telepathy, Quark, a Ferengi, quite easily allows himself to take part in a telepathy based ceremony." :Is this a valid point? The telepathy referred to here is Betazoid 'mind reading', but does that cover what happens in this episode? – Bertaut 02:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::I say remove it. In TNG, Ferengi are said to be resistant to Betazoid telepathy, not telepathy in general.– Cleanse 05:22, 29 January 2008 (UTC) PADD :"When O'Brien briefs Nog in the Holosuite about Starfleet Academy entrance exams, he holds the same prop pad that Bashir handed to Dax in "Explorers" with the message "GO AWAY"." I think this needs to be rephrased. How do we know it's the exact same PADD. Is it not possible that there is more than one PADD in existence? – Bertaut 15:59, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :The only possibility I can think of is that you could read the "GO AWAY" in both instances. If not, then the note needs to be removed. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:39, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I'll remove it shortly if no one objects. Tell me though, how do you go about getting that little talk link beside your user name? Very handy that – Bertaut 22:20, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Right, I've removed it. If anyone can find reason for it to be put back though, by all means do so, but it needs clarifying. – Bertaut talk 01:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::It is the same PADD as the one used in as you can still read "Go Away" when O'Brien holds it on the holosuite. The prop department simply took that PADD from "Explorers" and gave it to O'Brien to hold in his hands during that scene. As "Go away" is likely not a message that would be part of Nog's pre-Starfleet Academy tests, this should be included in the background of the article. --Jörg 06:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Dune Does anyone object to including a reference in the Background Information to the fact that the interaction between Joran and Jadzia is pretty much modeled after what happens to Alia Atreides in Children Of Dune? MaGnUs 08:47, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I object. We don't point out similarities unless you can find a source that says it was an intentional similarity. — Morder (talk) 08:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::I thought so, but asking didn't hurt. MaGnUs 09:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dax+Keeta="bizarre"? In the bg, it says the writers never followed up with their plan to develop a Dax-Leeta friendship: "However, they never did so, and Leeta's involvement in this episode is considered to be 'somewhat bizarre' by many fans. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)" I hate not having access to any of the reference works! :-/ Did it really say fans thought this was "bizarre"? It seems like a pretty strong word to use unless the DS9 Companion specifically used it to describe fans' reactions. Can anyone verify? Thanks! 12:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :You are correct. No such statement was made in the book. I rewrote it based on what the book actually says i.e. the quote from Ira Behr.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Questions about Trill memories I think there are a couple of questionable points in this episode: when Lela first appears she doesn't recognise Jadzia, which makes perfect sense as she was in "oblivion" since her last zhan'tara. However when Joran appears he recognises both Jadzia and other things, while he would have every reason not to: not only he shouldn't know things since his last zhan'tara, but this should be his very first zhan'tara (he should had been buried in "oblivion" as his existence had been deliberately kept secret until "Equilibrium"). The other questionable point is that throughout the series Jadzia seems to remember perfectly Curzon's life, yet now she seems to need to meet him in order to ask him some things, which she normally should remember herself. Shouldn't Jadzia know why Curzon eliminated and then accepted her? Shouldn't she remember in the first place that Curzon loved Jadzia? MoffRebusMy Talk 07:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :General plot questions should be asked at the Reference Desk as article talk pages are meant to discuss article changes only; Joran might still have had 'access' to everyone else's memories even though he was being suppressed, we don't know exactly how everything works. I think Jadzia knew Curzon was involved in her rejection and readmission but didn't know why specifically(and again, we don't know how she didn't know that despite having his memories, but she obviously didn't). 31dot (talk) 12:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I posted here with the thought in mind to include these details in the Trivia section, but I was not (and still am not) sure if these are continuity issues, mistakes or nitpicking. MoffRebusMy Talk 08:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC)